


Team bonding… more or less

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: School traditions are normally bothersome but especially when they lead to an outing.





	Team bonding… more or less

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-25 09:02am to 09:25am

"I think we're lost." Eiji tried to suppress the sigh but failed.

"According to the map we shouldn't be." Inui supplied but didn't look as confident as he normally did.

"Didn't you say it only shows the heart of the city, senpai?" Kaidoh asked, close to losing his patience. They had been wandering around for seemingly hours now - without reaching anything.

"Yes. We should have invested into a new one when we arrived at the airport."

"But all before us used that one."

"Yes, Momoshiro. That might be why every single group did get lost in the first place."

"We can always ask someone."

"Not allowed, remember Eiji?"

Oishi's group had caught up with them and the four were happy to be joined by the rest of their team, minus two.

"Where did you leave buchou and Fujiko?"

The question was not really directed at anyone, so Echizen uttered something like 'mada mada' before searching for a wall to lean against while the others looked like trapped animals.

"You lost them." Inui stated the obvious answer while Oishi blushed.

"So now we have to find the spot we are supposed to and search for two missing members?" Taka looked forlorn, mirroring the mood of the majority of both groups.

Momo jumped up.

"Well, no point in staying here then. Let's go."

To his own surprise the rest actually followed, even the sleepy looking Ryoma. 

"Let's hope you know what you're doing, idiot."

"Sure. Better than sitting around like you would have done, mamushi."

"You-"

"Stop fighting!"

"Buchou!!!"

Tezuka had never heard them so enthusiastic to see him and Fuji pulled softly on his sleeve to get him out of the moment of surprise.

"Nothing will be solved if you start fighting each other."

"Yes, buchou."

Both second years did look repentant, so Tezuka didn't add anything.

Looking around, seeing the useless map Inui was holding to like a life-line, Tezuka wanted to smile but instead told Fuji to get something out of his satchel. When unfolded, the rest of the team gathered around with loud exclamations of happiness.

"A map!" " We're so close already!" "How did you get this?"

The last, of course, being Inui but this time it was Fuji who answered.

"Don't worry. We didn't speak to anyone. But no rule said we weren't allowed to purchase whatever we need."

Sharing a look with Tezuka, Fuji handed the map to Inui who greedily cradled it.

They would be out of here in no time, all of them.

Besides, there wasn't really a point in telling the others that he and Tezuka had already scouted ahead, found the goal and refreshed themselves, right?


End file.
